Moonlight Dreams
by peddle2024
Summary: Alan is dead? Anne has snapped? See the Doom Tree couple add a climax to the Moonlight Dreams saga... Read & Review!
1. Moonlight Dreams

1 Author's note: I have a huge story planned out for this one! Read this, and leave a review. Let me know what you think so far. I'm writing Chapter 2 right now…~peddle2024  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 1: Moonlight Dreams  
  
"Oh Darien! Come to me, hold me in your arms!" Serena cries out. With in moments, Darien succumbs his longing to hold his princess and rushes to embrace her. His hands grip her waist, his lips synchronized with his grip, coming closer in unison, to plant that kiss she is ever so longing for. Suddenly, his eyes take the form of confusion as he violently retracts his hands from her body, as he stumbles away slowly fading into the distance, his once warm lips grow cold as he mutters the words, "who are you?"  
  
His image fades to a blur both by his quick back steps away from her frame and the growing tears in her eyes. She is desperate, frantic and distraught. In distress she cries out, "You don't remember me, Darien? Have you forgotten our love, the love we share?" As she shouts out for an answer, her words go unheard, unanswered. The only reply to her cries is his image, fading further into the distance, until Serena finds her self alone, breathing the air around her. Breathing Darien's breath.  
  
But wait! Something is coming from the distance, from that spot in the horizon where Darien had faded. Is he returning? Has his memory returned? An abundance of questions pierce her mind, flooding her thoughts as she waits for this image to come closer. It grows with such speed that before she can even catch one last breath, it has taken position before her. Luna?  
  
"Wake up, you sleepy head!" Luna commands with a voice like a mother. Suddenly everything goes black, and in a split second Serena realizes she's now staring at the backs of her eyelids. She wipes the morning crust from her eyes, and lifts her lids.  
  
"BWAH!" a sudden scream of shock ejects from her lips, as she finds herself staring eye to eye with Luna, literally.  
  
"Once again, Serena, you never cease to amaze me. What is this, the seventh time this week you've slept in? Your attendance in bed is one hundred percent, to bad your tardiness isn't. Now, get up! You got to get to school!" Luna screams into Serena's, there faces merely a half of an inch apart.  
  
Serena quickly recovers from the shock of waking to a blurred vision of her personal date book, her cat Luna, and shifts her panting breath and wide eyes aside by laying back and gripping her pillow.  
  
"I know, I'll be up in a minute. I just had the most horrible dream," her words seem to trail off into a saddened whisper.  
  
"Serena, are you feeling alright? We're is the hyper-active morning mess I'm used to finding? The "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late" Serena I'm accustomed to?" Luna questions as she monitors Serena's new behavior.  
  
"I just need a moment to think," she pauses as she ponders her thoughts, "Luna?"  
  
"Yes," Luna replies in attempt to find out what is bothering her Serena.  
  
"Do dreams ever come true?" Serena asks, still holding her quiet voice laced with concern.  
  
"That's a pretty vague question. I mean, so dreams come true, if you make them come true. But if your asking if ALL dreams come true, I'd have to say no." replies Luna, still in attempt to discover what is bothering her.  
  
"What about," Serena pauses, questioning herself whether or not this next word is going to sound silly or not, "what about nightmares?"  
  
"Is this what this is all about, a silly nightmare? Serena, your old enough to know monsters don't live under the bed, save the fact that you battle the occasional evil creature of the Negaverse now and again, but that type of stuff shouldn't bother you anymore, seems you—" Luna's speech, which was coming off more or less as a lengthy lecture, was suddenly cut off by Serena's reply.  
  
"It's not monsters I'm scared of," she pauses again, but this time she's is destined to get this fear off of her chest, so she shorts her pause, "It's love."  
  
"Your scared of love? I'm sorry Serena, I'm afraid I don't understand." Luna replies as if to continue you this conversation, striking a sudden interest in the topic.  
  
"Not of love, but of losing love. I had the worst dream ever just before I woke up. In my dream, Darien," her frequent pause returns, but for only a moment, "Darien didn't remember me. I could see it in his eyes. I could hear it in his voice, in his words. Oh, Luna, I never want to feel that pain again!" she begins to sob as she continues her story, "In my dream, I would've been happy with just being called 'Meatball Head,' but—" she cuts herself out with a quick sigh, and then silence follows.  
  
"Serena," Luna catches her tongue before she speaks, then continues, "I don't mean to be rude, but can we finish this discussion after school?"  
  
Before Luna even thinks of asking again, Serena bounces to her feet and whips on her clothes, brushes her teeth, and grabs her bag in what seems to be one motion, as she chants repeatedly, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATE!"  
  
Like a flash of light, Serena bolts out the door, burning up the sidewalk behind her, arms flinging, feet flying, and words echoing through the air, "Geez! I forgot breakfast! Ohhhhh!"  
  
"That Serena, always a challenge for me. It's hard to believe that she is Sailor Moon," Luna laughs out loud, but suddenly twitches her wiskers and shifts her little cat mouth to that of concern, "I hope her dream doesn't come true. Losing Darien would crush her." She pauses, thinking, "I definitely hope the Negaverse has nothing to do with this." 


	2. No More Meatball Head?!

Chapter 2: No More Meatball Head?!  
  
  
  
"I AM SO DONE FOR!"  
  
Words run like water from a faucet, dripping from Serena's lips between gasps of great breath laced in a tone of tiresome. Her legs like lightning pierce the air with such aero-dynamics that they cause winds of extreme heat, only to cool down abruptly by her sudden stop. Even for a savior of the universe, a princess of the moon, and a victim of hyperactive youth, exhaustion is still an option.  
  
Even her thoughts need time to breath. 'Slow down, Serena! Being tardy is one thing, it's nothing new, but running yourself to death isn't the answer. Maybe I'm overworked by all these thought of that dream last night? That's got to be it! Oh—' before her thoughts have a chance to continue, they're distracted by a breath-taking image, 'Its Darien, but he's never here at this time. Can my dream actually be true? Well, what the heck, no better way to find out then to ask!' Suddenly her energy returns and she's back at it, heading at top speed towards Darien.  
  
"Darien! Yewhoo! Darien!" chants echo through the morning sky as she flings her hands back and forth, waving for attention. 'Why doesn't he answer me?' Suddenly her question is answered as Darien twirls quick to catch sight of her bolting towards him.  
  
"About time Darien." Serena plants her hand upon his shoulder while resting the other on her knee. Bowing her head towards the ground, she continues through gasps of heavy breathing, "What are you trying to do, kill me? That's not the way to treat a princess, you know that! Anyways, what ever are you doing here this early? I never see you here on my way to school. I have to tell you about this dream I had last night, talk about scary. I was calling—" her words run to a halt as Darien breaks her speech.  
  
"Do," he pauses for a moment, as if to be gathering thoughts, "Do I know you?"  
  
'Oh no! It's true. It's actually true. My beautiful prince doesn't remember me. I can't believe it's actually true!' her thoughts race through her mind, yet her motions seem weak as she lifts her head to reveal the flow of tears from eyes of sorrow. "You mean," she starts, cutting back her cries, "you don't remember me? Your girlfriend? Your princess? The one to whom your destined to be with?" The questions continue, in attempt to hide the new inevitable truth. 'He has to remember me! How can he forget?'  
  
"Oh—" with this simple two letter expression, life instantly returns to Serena's eyes, and with it comes her smile, only to be shattered. "You must be a friend of Anne's."  
  
  
  
"Anne. I'm sorry. I love you, and someday, someday we will be together again." Whispers Alan with a voice beaten by death's hand, "Take care of the tree for me. You are our race's only hope…"  
  
"Is this your idea of love? This isn't love!" words laced in denial trail from Anne's lips. In refuge to the truth, Anne cries out for an answer, "Tell me! Do you think this is love?! This has to be the work of those sailor brats from Earth! Who else would do something like this?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Anne. It's just that," Alan pauses to both catch his last breaths and to retrace his reasoning, "It's just that my time has come. Don't blame it on them, remember, they helped us find the truth. The truth of the Tree of Life."  
  
Once again Anne topples Alan's words, "It's all a lie! If fault doesn't lie at the hands of those sailors, then it lies within the Tree of Life. It wants revenge! That's it! It wants revenge, for all the bad things our people have brought it! It isn't fair!" Her screams turn to cries, her eyes fill with tears as she babbles in search of the true answer.  
  
"Please Anne. Don't do this. I don't want my last moments with you to be this way. The Tree of Life, it loves us, we are it's children. Serena and the sailors, they cared about us, no matter what we did. Neither one is to blame." His words cut quick by an instant of extreme pain, as he grabs tight to his chest and tries hard to hide the pain from his face. "I love you, Anne." It was over. He was dead, and from it came a rage of mixed emotions from Anne.  
  
For what seems to be ages Anne huddles over Alan's now dead body, holding him and showering him with her tears. Suddenly her tears cease, and her eyes open, bringing life to her frame once again as she lifts her head with confidence, only to free her pain trough screams targeting the Tree of Life.  
  
"You!" her wimpering voice instantly transforms, like the sound of a brutal car wreck, she screams, "You did this! But why? Spare me your reasons, because I don't care! Besides, I already know. You wanted revenge, didn't you! You upset at the fact that the people you created were able to over rule you! Isn't it! Answer me, Tree of Life! Answer me, you, you," cringing her face with anger, she raises a fist as her thoughts fight to grasp onto an insult, "You DOOM TREE!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice sweet and soft as that of an angel, yet loud and piercing as an explosion, fills the air around Anne. It is the voice of the Tree of Life. "You don't understand, Anne. I am sorry about your lover, Alan. I feel your grief as well. He was one of my children. But, you must listen to me, Anne. No one is at fault here. You must continue to love. Only then may I prosper, and shower this land with more life."  
  
"You liar! Everything you say is lies! Your siding with those stupid scouts, aren't you! You had it planned all along. To over throw us, and once we were distinct, you'd fill your land with a new creation. I wont have it!" a simple smirk busts the mold of her anger, as she continues. "Besides, I'm one step ahead of you. I've already sent a Cardian to destroy that brat Serena, and with her, all of those pesky sailor scouts!"  
  
"Please, Anne. You must listen to me. I love you. If you destroy those scouts, I will die, and if I die, so will you," the tree explains, still holding it's soft tone, trying hard to pry this anger that clouds Anne's mind.  
  
"Your lies go unheard! Besides, my destruction is unimportant. Seeing my dear Alan's death is avenged is!" her anger subsides, as she turns her head to her now disappearing dead lover, "Don't worry Alan, I will avenge your death shortly." She pauses to catch her train of thought. "In remembrance of you, I have unleashed your Cardian, Dreamsweeper! I love you, my dear Alan…"  
  
Meanwhile, hidden deep within the thoughts of Anne, 'But first I will torment her, by making everyone she loves forget she even exists.' Even her mind pauses. Though her dead lover cannot hear her thoughts, she questions her mind from proceeding. With heartless inner lust, she continues, 'Then, maybe now I can get that hunk Darien to fall in love with me.'  
  
  
  
"Anne?" Serena's face fills with fear. Though inside she knows which Anne Darien is speaking of, she still questions him in denial, "Who's Anne?"  
  
"Maybe not." He pauses before answering this new stranger, "Oh, Anne is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and the most caring." Darien lowers his head and traces a smile upon his face before commenting, "Anne is my girlfriend." 


End file.
